The disclosures herein relate generally to devices utilizing communication protocols and, more particularly, to a system and method for detecting and indicating communication protocols.
Communication devices such as routers, switches, and NIC's (network interface cards) communicate using predefined methods that are formalized as protocols. For increased cost efficiency and interoperability, a communication device may include support for more than one protocol. The challenge for users of such a device is determining the protocol or protocols being used at a given time to identify and resolve communication issues.
It would be desirable for a user of a device utilizing communication protocols to be able to determine the protocol or protocols used at a given time in order to reduce time and costs associated with identifying and resolving communication issues. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for detecting and indicating communication protocols.